clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorkugal
The island nation of Dorkugal is a technology hot spot as well as the site of the first explorers since Pengiaville. Populated almost entirely by nerds, the landscape is very odd indeed. Yet despite all of these amazing technological advancements, their shipbuilding skills match that of the 1500s' era of Europe. In other words: (strengthened) wooden, wind powered galleons with a GPS on them. Country Statistics Census Population: 1,777,340 estimate. (110110001111010111100 in binary) Race: 82% Nerds, 9,1% Evil Fords, 8.3% Jerks, 0.6% Normal Penguins. Species: Emperor penguin Government Type: Noocracy (pronounced NOOOOO-crash-see) - Governed by CEO (Crowned Executive Officer) Motto: Where do you want to go today? Primary Spoken Language: English Primary Written Languages: English, Binary Code, HTML, Leet Data Imports: None Exports: Computers Background Pi and Phi Island were first settled by nerds expelled from Club Penguin on December 3rd, 1999. Exiled in fear of Y2K, G wanted to brace the island for impact and thought the nerds and all of their technology might disrupt the servers that distribute the population, thus resulting in millions of penguins all raining down on one server, inflicting mass overpopulation (eventually causing the island to dissipate). Discovery The nerds were given several Hydro Hopper boats, enough supplies for four (4') years, and Spy Phones to keep in touch with the mainland. Intended to navigate to what is now Pengmaniaville, the took a wrong turn and crashed onto an uninhabited island. When asked later, the older nerds replied with ''"we were all talking about Doors 2007 and Mabel, so the navigators stopped driving to listen... and the next thing we knew, we collided with a foreign landmass of uninhabited status". Populating Dorkugal Realizing no one lived here, the geeks decided to build a land from scratch. Taking samples from the soil, the found it rich in silicon, boron, phosphorus, and copper, the primary items in computers. They also found some good wood, and used this to build their houses with the robots they built out of the Hydro Hopper boat's spare parts and some silicon. As the city began to be established, the nerds finally got the island online after months of work. From there, they took seeds and altered them to grow things they needed. Trees have been created that can grow floppy disks, for instance and there are bushes where monitors can grow. G has asked the residents of this island hundreds of times how they made a plant grow a computer, and they always reply with "that's our secret". Unfortunately, they lacked the resources to get steel, iron, or any building material except wood. After having ample living space, they established their land and named it "Dorkugal" in 2001, considering everyone on the island were nerds. They also took the four years supply of food and planted it it on spare land. Using wood, robots, and dirt, they made multi story greenhouses reinforced by solid copper and silicon sprayed with Ditto C solution. Using these, they now have an abundant food supply, and they get their drinking water by removing salt (desalinizing) from the ocean. After a while, the nerds got bored with building satellite dishes, playing on the Internet, and assigning funny names to one another. Yet, the nerds couldn't decide on anything to do. Pondering their situation, they decided to call up Explorer 767 and ask him what to do. He responded by stating that when he was bored, he got off the computer and went outside to explore Nature. "They don't call me Explorer for nothing!" he said. The Enlightenment The Dorkugese were stunned. By 2007, when six years and 3.14 generations after they settled on this island, it was practically like a self-sufficient space station. Everything these rapidly multiplying population of geeks could ever need, food, shelter, water, exercising equipment... everything was indoors. Even the plant greenhouses were indoors now, they found a way to make the plants grow better and healthier with LED lights. Some of the baby nerds, born on the island as the '''pi-eth generation didn't even know what the "sun" looked like. Sure, they could tell you it was a star 93,000 miles away and that it burned on nuclear fusion like a Snell-Libro, but they never went outside. They never felt sunshine, or laid under trees. Everything was indoors. Ironically, every building was also made out of wood. They got around outdoors by making robots bring them cloned wood... weird. Yet, the nerds of Dorkugal could no longer stand the sheer boredom, and so their CEO (the equivalent of a king), Billy Fence I, decided to call up Ross Island, an island of the USA, and speak to them about a cure for their boredom. They wanted to know how they could get outside. At first the Adelie penguins laughed at the dork's statement, claiming "if the lived on an island, they should know how to have some fun", and then told them to "put their brilliant minds to work". After three months of research, database hunting, photograph viewing, and interviews of the USA residents, it dawned on them: An island is surrounded by water on four sides! They could relieve boredom by building boats and driving them around! Yet, they lacked any materials except wood, silicon, and of course the cloned cotton and fabric that they brought with them in 1998. This was another dilemma. They had the technology to navigate, but not the materials to build a ship. Thus, they looked up the Internet and found some blueprints and basics on Rockhopper's Migrator. The building of ships had begun. The Age of Exploration In 2007, the Dorkugese sent out an eager geek named Vasco de Gah! in a galleon with three robots, twelve penguins, and a GPS system (which only had coverage of Antarctica and Pengmaniaville), ready to venture out into the unknown. Unfortunately, the Antarctic Cirumpolar Current pushed them into the Magellan Strait and their boat, the Tangent, was wrecked on a sandbar. While in South America, de Gah! discovered a weird species called Homo sapiens living on the continent. The geeks at Dorkugal did extensive research, and discovered a site called Wikipedia that listed facts about the so-called humans. Using resources he found, de Gah! rebuilt Tangent and sailed back to Dorkugal on the Weddell Gyre. Involvement Dorkugal has a heavy influence on the USA. * It is the opening scene of the true story Quest for the Golden Waffle. * It is also the site of the holiday classic A Thanksgiving Carol * It is considered to be the discoverer of "humans". * The Sapie Brothers frequently speak of it, though they mispronounce it as Portugal. Places The archipelago consists of two islands: Pi Island and Phi Island. The islands are shaped like pi and phi, respectively. Dorkugal is entirely located inside a sealed, ninety-story Wooden Skyscraper that covers Pi and Phi Island. Every possible luxury is inside there, from movie theaters to excercise rooms, and even a golf course on Floor Seventy-Nine. Due to this, the Dorkugese have not left this building in seven years. The ships are currently undergoing production. Currency The currency of Dorkugal is in radians (the radian has no notation). This form of currency was recently approved by the Supreme Court of Dorkugal, and is described by the nerds as "totally 'rad'." One radian is equal to 18 Fishes, or 360 Pebbles. Villains "Jerks": cruel, bullying penguins who pick on the Dorkugese. "Evil Fords": evil creatures who are trying to take over the intire Antartic Continent, starting by Dorkugal. "Focci": Evil bat-like ellipses that attack passerby. Some are good, though. Resources Dorkugal is a land abundnent in silicon, boron, phosphorus, copper, and wood, which work great in building both computers and ships. See also * Vasco de Gah! (discovered humans in a distant nation) * Billy Fence I (first Dorkugese CEO/King) * CEO * Mathematical Strait * Dorkugal Bridge * Pie Sea * Turtle Sea * Evil Lake * Explorer Gulf * Wooden Skyscraper * Dorkugese Jungle - computer themed: blue screens of death, ect. Category:Rooms